happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
L.F.M History
L.F.M History is the obviously the history of the L.F.M and Pakk, the founder and current president of it himself. Here are all the sections below about the L.F.M and about Pakk. History The history about the L.F.M's formation, rise, and domination. Pre-Formation Pakk, the founder, before was a bandit of the H.T.T.B.C with a tattoo of it on his forehead. Krom, it's leader and founder, wasn't successful on stealing money, since he is not successful in robbing banks, usually ending up being chased away by the H.T.T.G.A, it's rival. Therefore, Pakk, former member of the H.T.T.B.C, was sent by Krom to make his own business and get cash for them, and left to make profits. Formation Founded by Pakk, a business person who has the extreme desire for dominance, only 4 years ago, authorized by The Town's government, it was only a regular manufacturer that was not making much profits. Before business, he got a disguise mask before business to hide his H.T.T.B.C tattoo on his forehead and lied about having plastic surgery. 2 years later, he started making more money and was starting to get successful. But Pakk was not giving any money to Krom, since he kept all the profits he made to himself. Krom later on decided to forget about Pakk and had forgot him during about 2 years. 3 years ago though, his personal computer, that had 2 antiviral programs, both created by Pakk himself and named 8UNK3R Spyware Protection v2.0 and D1V1N3 Firewall v2.0 came to reality when his PC has crashed. Pakk gave both of them fake identities with both their names being Torent and Torence including false ages for Torent claiming the age 23 and Torence claiming the age 19. Torent and Torence were primarily Pakk's personal bodyguards. Since Torent and Torence were rebellious against Pakk's orders at first, he held a surgeon hostage. He demanded the surgeon to open Torent and Torence's heads to place a device that can make Pakk call them anytime in need of aid. After the surgery, he let the surgeon go. The Rise 3 months later, 2 years ago, Pakk was getting even more money for how much workers were hired, which was over 1,000 hired since he posted lots of propoganda. He also got money from making Happy Tree Town locals pay him fees for parking near his building, usually making locals pay about $50.00 to $100.00 for parking. The Force At the events of Happylands, Pakk has killed military fleets of Happy Tree Town by using his own created firearms, and using great tactics with the help of his workers who were forced to kill or die from the hands of him. Now the military fleet was reanimated into Loaders (the name given for the fleet who was reanimated as cyborgs) and made them his own fleet and kept all of them shut down in a secret shelter. Where Pakk got the bulky cybernetic armor for the reanimated fleet was a mysterious technologist who created over 13,000 cybernetic armor for over a decade. He was assassinated by Pakk and smuggled all of his cybernetic armor and lying to the Happy Tree Town government for the technology being authorized. Now he owns a fleet of over 12,800 Loaders. One of his 1,000 workers were 300 technologists, who helped Pakk for placing the cybernetic armor on the dead military corpses. Right after placing the cybernetic armor, he started to pursue his ambition for dominance, and soon did. He smuggled unauthorized chemicals, again claiming them to be authorized, and holding locals as hostages. Happy Tree Town was practically demolished. He killed the Happy Tree Town president and became a dictator. "Fear me now, for I am the dictator of Happy Tree Town! Locals will mourn WHILE I'M RISING! Bandits and those pesty protesters GO TO HELL! I will take control of the streets. I will take control of funding. I have control of ANYTHING! My ambition. Total dominance. Something I was waiting for. And has yet to be." -- Pakk right before assassinating the Happy Tree Town governor and becoming a dictator. After speaking this speech, he has been controlling the streets and has been spreading chemicals. However, groups of courageous locals wanted to assassinate Pakk once and for all, including his own son and daughter, who has been loved and nurtured for 3 years. During Pakk's dominance, he has fallen from dominance. Almost a quarter of his Loader army was wiped out and some of his workers killed. He has lost much of his money and his chemical weapons thrown out by survivors who settled at The Slums to survive. The Storm Pakk has soon again came back to dominance after Ruutu was killed while almost making it to becoming the next dictator. He has recovered his chemicals and started spreading it again. He dispatched his Loader fleet again. He has became more aggresive and started smuggling nuclear bombs. But soon after rising to dominance again, was killed once and for all. His mask then fell out, revealing his identity as a bandit. Trivia * Part of the history were a reference to the Syrian civil war and Borderlands. Category:Miscellaneous